Viva Forever
by Anux
Summary: Love is forever. Losing it is never easy. One shot. Songfic. DMHP Character Death


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

Authors Note: I was listening to this song and the idea just popped into my head. Hope you all like it. Also I think this is an AU because I'm still not happy about what happened in HBP, to me Snape is still good and didn't do what he did and Draco wouldn't do what he did, if only….

**--------------------**

**Viva Forever**

**--------------------**

**Do you still remember, how we used to be,  
Feeling together, believe in whatever,  
my love has said to me,**

Today the world awoke to rain. The muggles shrugged it off as any other rainy day. To the magical world it was a sign of mourning. It was as if the world it self mourned for the many lives lost. Many mourned for family and friends.

All alone in a cemetery, a blond man stood in the rain. He'd been there for a good 30 minutes already. Lifting his face to the heavens, he let the rain wash his tears, tears of love, tears of pain. He was soaked but he didn't care, just being here was all that mattered.

Before him stood a towering monument. It was a testament of freedom. Freedom from the clutches of a mad man. It represented the sacrifice of their saviour. To Draco it was his love and pain all in one.

Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers over the name engraved on the marble.

_Harry Potter_

--------------------

**Both of us were dreamers,  
Young love in the sun,  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you,  
we'd only just begun.**

--------------------

He could still remember the day his life had changed. It had been the second week of their seventh year.

--------------------

Sitting in front of the lake, Draco let his mind wonder back to the month before. His father had told him he was getting the mark, when Draco had refused his father had beaten him with his cane and disowned him on the spot.

If anything, Draco had been happy, he was finally free to live his life the way he pleased. He didn't need his father's money. When his mother had died the year before she had left him more then enough money to live the rest of his live comfortably.

Getting up, Draco had gone to his room and packed everything he would need and had gone to his godfather's home. Once there Sev had fixed him up and told him he could stay as long as he liked. Sev had always been more of a father to him then Lucius had ever been.

Just then Draco noticed a shadow fall over him, looking up he found Harry standing beside him. Draco tensed, what did he want?

Harry seemed to read his mind and asked, "Can we talk?"

Not knowing what to do Draco nodded. After Harry had sat beside him, there was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Draco asked back.

Not looking at Draco, Harry clarified his question. "Is it true that you turned your back on your father and the Dark Lord? Is it true that you're fighting for the light side now?"

Looking out at the lake Draco answered, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

Turning his head, Harry studied the blond for a few seconds. He was at a loss as to how to act and treat this Draco. It had only been two weeks but Harry could tell the difference from this Draco and the Draco from last year. The past Draco wouldn't have hesitated to start spewing his Better-Then-Thou speeches, he would be bulling first years, calling Ron and Hermione Weasel and Mudblood, but this Draco hardly said anything any more, had helped a lost first year Hufflepuff the week before, and just the day before he had bumped in to Hermione and before Ron could start telling him off, he had apologized, which had left all three of them speechless as the watched him walk off.

Why does it matter? That was the question that he had asked himself as he had made his way towards the blond after he had seen him sitting by the lake. He still didn't know, but he knew that it mattered, it mattered a lot.

"I guess not," he answered, not really knowing what else to say. They spend a few minutes sitting beside each other in a comfortable silence.

After that day they repeated the same process. Draco would sit by the lake and wait till Harry showed up and they would talk and get to slowly know each other. Their friend knew that they did this, it wasn't like they hid, everyone knew and were at a lose as to what to do. Every one knew that Draco had turned his back on the dark side and some of the Slytherins had followed his example.

Hermione was happy that they had put their differences aside and were working on getting to know each other. She wasn't the smartest witch in their year for nothing, she had seen that Draco wore a mask and kept himself hidden from everyone except his friends. Ron, on the other hand took a little longer to accept what was happening. To him Draco Malfoy would always be that snaky bastard that had humiliated him in their first year but in the end he did what he always did, he trusted in Harry's judgment. Pansy and Blaise didn't mind that Draco and Harry were becoming friends as long as he was happy. They knew what a bastard Malfoy senior was and only wanted their friend to be content.

--------------------

**Hasta Manana, **

**Always be mine **

--------------------

As Harry and Draco walked to the library, Harry kept darting looks at the blond from under his lashes. He was nervous, it was now or never. A few weeks ago he had found himself checking out his friend, that's when he had known that he was attracted to the blond Adonis. He was different now, he was nicer and more opened and Harry loved what he saw.

Quickly before he lost his nerve, Harry's hand shot out and turned Draco toward him. Before Draco could even ask what he was doing, he went up on his tip toes and brushed his lips against Draco's. Seeing Draco's shocked expression, he turned and ran as fast as he could. In the end he ended up running to the lake. Slumping against a tree, Harry kept telling himself he was an idiot for doing what he had just done. So lost in his thought was he that he never saw Draco making his way toward him purposely till Draco stood before him frowning.

Before he could apologize, Draco raised a hand to cut him off. "What the hell are you thinking?" Harry turned his face away, not wanting Draco to see the tears that threaten to fall. "Look at me damn it!" When Harry failed to comply, Draco brought his hand to Harry's face and turned it toward him. "You never kiss a guy like that and run off." With that he leaned in and kissed Harry like his life depended on it. Harry felt ecstatic, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

And that's how it started.

--------------------

**Viva forever,**

**I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever,  
For the moment  
Ever searching for the one **

--------------------

As Harry lay on his side, he looked at his sated lover, running his hand down his naked chest. He had just made love and it had been marvellous, Draco seemed to know his body like the back of his hand, he knew where to touch him and how to make his breathless with desire. To Harry it was never sex, they always made love. He knew Draco Malfoy owned his heart now and forever.

Gathering his courage, Harry said the three words that came from his heart. "I love you."

Draco opened his eyes to find his loved leaning over him, eyes shining with said love. Smiling, he brought his hands to Harry's face and kissed him, a slow loving kiss. "I love you too."

That just led to another round d love making.

--------------------

Slowly opening his eyes Draco found himself surrounded by white. He knew where he was, the hospital wing, as he remembered he quickly sat up. Voldemort, the war, was it over?

"It's over," said a grief voice from beside him, as if reading his thoughts. Their sat Severus, looking relived that his godson was finally awake. He hated what he was about to do. When Harry and Draco had started to date he had been forced to accept the brat but as time went by he found that he had misjudged the boy. He was nothing like his arrogant father; he was more like his loving, kind hearted mother. He knew how much they loved each other, he had seen it.

As predicted, the first word from Draco's mouth was, "Harry?"

Severus sighed and got up from the chair beside Draco's bed and sat on the bed beside his godson. Taking his hand he said the words that he knew where going to break his heart. "I'm sorry Draco, but he died. It's been one week, we never found his body, but we do know that he was able to kill the Dark Lord."

Draco sat there and tried to accept what was being said to him, but he couldn't. Harry was gone? But why? He had promised that he would come back! "No," he whispered.

"Draco?"

"NO! HE PROMISED! HE CAN'T BE GONE!"

"I'm sorry Draco." With that Severus gather his broken hearted godson in his arms and let him cry out his pain.

--------------------

**Yes I still remember,  
Every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slipping through our fingers,  
Like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
As reflections in my mind **

**Hasta Manana,  
Always be mine **

--------------------

As Draco sat in front of his lover's grave he whispered. "You promised……"

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the six people making their way toward him. Under one umbrella stood a black haired man with his arm around his browned haired lover. Severus knew that this was hard on Remus, he had thought of Harry as one of his own. With thought in mind he drew him closer, Remus sniffed and smiled up at him. Ron hugged Hermione close and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry love, I'm here for you." Hermione nodded with tears running down her face. Pansy and Blaise watched their best frien in silence, they knew that he was in pain, but didn't know what to do.

Hermione couldn't take it any more. Letting go of Ron she walked to Draco, not caring that she was getting soked, and knelt down beside him. Taking his hand she spoke. "Draco, why are you here again? It just causes you pain. We all miss him but we have to move on. He wouldn't like it if he knew you were acting like this. Come, before you catch a cold or worse pneumonia. Draco let himself be lead back to the rest of his friends and together they left the grave yard.

Looking back at Harry's grave, he promised himself he would be back; it was a promise he was going to keep. To himself and for his love, his Harry.

--------------------

**Back where I belong now,  
Was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me **

Hasta Manana,  
Always be mine

--------------------

**A.N.:** So there you have it, I think it was sad. I was thinking, maybe I'll write a sequel and bring Harry back through the magic of love. What do you think? Let me know, quick click on the review bottom!

Thanks for reading!

Anux


End file.
